


Can I sit here?

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (don't listen to him he's lying), Dandelion only wanted to sit somewhere, Fanart, M/M, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Riding, but not a horse, there's a guest star! you can find it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: "Can I sit here?""It's my lap, Dandelion...""Yeah, I know"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Can I sit here?

**Author's Note:**

> If you look closely you can find a third character lol


End file.
